1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touchscreen, and particularly to a touchscreen capable of reducing that a pattern of an electrode intersection portion is seen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As main types of a touchscreen, a type of detecting variations in light and a type of detecting variations in electrical characteristics are known. In addition, as the type of detecting variations in electrical characteristics, a capacitance coupling type is known.
As a capacitance coupling type touchscreen in the related art, as disclosed in JP 2009-265748A or the like, a touchscreen which has a plurality of X electrodes and a plurality of Y electrodes intersecting the X electrodes is known.
In the above-described touchscreen disclosed in JP 2009-265748A or the like, the Y electrodes are formed in an electrode pattern where an intersection portion and an electrode portion wider than the intersection portion are alternately disposed in a plurality, and the X electrodes are formed in an electrode pattern where an intersection portion and an electrode portion wider than the intersection portion are alternately disposed in a plurality.
In addition, the intersection portion of the Y electrode, the electrode portion of the Y electrode, and the electrode portion of the X electrode are formed on a substrate. Further, an intersection portion of the X electrode is formed on an insulating interlayer formed on the substrate, and both ends of the intersection portion of the X electrode are respectively electrically connected to the adjacent electrode portions of the X electrodes via a contact hole formed in the insulating interlayer. Furthermore, the X electrode and the Y electrode are made of a material with high transmittance, for example, a transparent conductive material such as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide).
However, in the capacitance coupling type touchscreen in the related art, when viewed from a specific direction, the contact hole portion is recognized by a user due to reflection at the contact hole portion, and thereby there is a problem in that visual quality deteriorates.